Av-Matoran
Av-Matoran were Matoran of Light. All Matoran of this Element had minor light powers, which they could use to alter their own color scheme. Matoran of Light were also the only type of Matoran who could either be male of female, with the exception of Shadow Matoran. History Early History The Av-Matoran were the first type of Matoran to be created. They were placed in the Matoran Universe by the Great Beings and originally resided beneath the Southern Continent. They lived there until they were needed in the Universe Core, where they created the village of Karda-Nui while under the protection of the Toa Mata. When the Matoran had completed their task they were told to prepare to leave the Universe Core while the Toa entered the Codrex. Abilities and Traits Abilities As Matoran of Light, Av-Matoran had a minuscule level of control over light. A natural ability that they had was being able to alter their color scheme. This ability was used during the Time Slip where the Av-Matoran were threatened by the Brotherhood of Makuta and had to be hidden across the Matoran Universe. They were able to change their color spectrums to appear as different types of Matoran in order to draw attention away from their true identities. Av-Matoran also had the ability to charge up their Light powers in order to fire elemental blasts. However, this ability could only be accessed when the Matoran was inside the Universe Core due to the energy given off by the Core. , leader of the Av-Matoran.]] All Av-Matoran also had a unique ability, that was exclusive to each of them, when they made physical contact with a Toa. They also had access to the Toa's memories, as did the Toa have access to theirs. Traits Naturally, all Av-Matoran wore white and gold armor to symbolize their purity. However, upon the Av-Matoran being scattered across the Matoran Unvierse, they changed their color schemes to blend in with other Matoran. Unlike other types of Matoran, Av-Matoran could be either male or female. Also, if the Av-Matoran was destined to do so, they would transform into a Bohrok at a point in their lives. This was usually upon death in some cases but was not always. Weapons Most Av-Matoran were equipped with Booster Rockets, which were invented upon their return to the Unvierse Core, and Power Swords. List of Av-Matoran , an Av-Matoran who became a Toa of Light.]] *Aescela *Antin *Avokatatu *Azar *Brorag - Transformed into a Paladrova *Calesse - Transformed into a Paladrova *Chaeus - Transformed into a Paladrova *Dorvan - Transformed into a Paladrova *Eritko - Transformed into a Toa *Fairon *Glonor **Glonor (Remains Alternate Universe) - Transformed into a Paladrova *Neka *Hiiah *Invex *Jollun - Transformed into a Toa *Kaylos - Transformed into a Toa *Kirop *Krepek *Kuurk-(formerly, changed into a Shadow Matoran) *Kyhae - Transformed into a Paladrova *Leksha - Transformed into a Toa *Merall - Transformed into a Paladrova *Neka *Range - Transformed into a Paladrova *Saran *Theran - Transformed into a Paladrova *Tollubo - Transformed into a Toa **Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) - Transformed into a Shadow Matoran; Deceased *Valkazem *Viretha - Deceased *Xafri - Transformed into a Paladrova *Zetran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe